Fortitude
by DistrictHufflepuff
Summary: "They can't hurt me. I'm not like the rest of you. There's no one left I love." Johanna was not always the cold, heartless Victor we all know. This is her story of how the Capitol attempted to break the unbreakable Johanna Mason, from her games onwards. Rated T for language and gore.


_"_ _The world breaks everyone and afterward many are strong in the broken places" – Ernest Hemingway_

A cannon sounds signaling the death of another tribute, another death caused by my own hands. I look down at my fallen victim, a male career tribute from District 1, he was a crowd favourite with the looks, personality and the strength of the Capitol's ideological victor. Now that handsome face lay in a pool of blood with an axe deeply imbedded in within it. I roll his large form over onto his back before placing a foot on his chest, gripping the axe helve I pull it free, holding the familiar bloodied axe in my hand once more.

"Removing an axe from someone's face is easier than pulling it out of a tree," I mutter darkly as I search through the career's small pack for any useful supplies. Pocketing a packet of dried fruit and nuts I set off again deeper into the woods to find shelter. With the boy dead that meant there were only two of us tributes left. Another career, the girl from district 2 was all that stood between victory and me.

I carry two axes, one lighter and more balanced ideal for throwing, the other being better for close range combat with other tributes. My strategy of feigning weakness gained me a training score of a 4 but so far I had killed three other tributes and it would soon be four. The familiar sound of a branch cracking heightened my senses and I spin round in its direction, the hairs on the back of my neck raising.

I fumble at my belt gripping onto my throwing axe, which I hold tightly as my eyes scan the darkness for any signs of an attacker. A rustling of leaves from above causes me to look upwards and search the canopy, I spot her slight figure on a thin branch some distance from the forest floor. She holds a bow with an arrow drawn pointing directly at me.

"I didn't expect to be facing off with you in the final two, District 7 isn't it?" She says smirking as she looks down her arrow at me.

"Good, that meant my plan worked," I reply analyzing the situation, searching for an escape.

Her eyes narrow, "I've seen what you're capable of and it's a shame, you would have been welcome in the career alliance if you'd shown us yo-"

"I never wanted to be part of your fucking career alliance, what you are and stand for makes me sick!" I bite back quickly.

She shifts her weight on the branch and that is when I see it. Coming from District 7, the lumber producing district, the tributes know trees better than anyone else in the games. The branch she had chosen to balance on was too weak to hold her weight…

"Well anyway, it doesn't matter now," she replies, "I am going to kill you and end these games, you have brought pride to your district."

I draw my axe-wielding arm back and throw it with all of my remaining strength, the career releases her arrow, which flies through the air towards me, but I jump out of its path. The axe finds it target implanting itself in the end of the branch and I hold my breath.

"You missed." She calls tauntingly as she draws another arrow. "Don't worry I have plenty more arr-"

The now damaged branch gives way beneath her weight, snapping cleanly and the girl plummets towards the ground screaming, a thud can be heard as the body connects with the earth below but no cannon fires.

I grab my other axe and walk slowly towards the fallen body, she is lying on her back watching me as I approach, fear is etched on her face, the predator about to finish its prey.

"You weren't supposed to win, I was. I have trained all my life for this moment," she shouts bitterly.

I smirk realising the tables have turned in my favour for good, "Fuck all you careers, my name is Johanna Mason, don't forget it."

I lift the axe with two hands above my head before swinging it down. It slices through her neck, easily cutting through the muscle and bone. Blood spurts from her jugular vein onto my face and her head rolls away from her body slowly. A final cannon sounds and I drop my axe at my feet and look upwards to the sky.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you your victor of the 71st annual Hunger Games, Johanna Mason from District 7!"

The screen turns black as the highlights finish and the spotlight again gleams upon me. Caesar turns to me smiling wide, his jade green suit shining bright. The highlights brought back some memories, which I had tried to forget yet I still felt numb, emotionless and detached from the horrific scenes I had just watched. I gaze out at the screaming crowd, bewildered by their excitement at seeing me, a girl from District 7 who is nothing more than a famous murderer.

"So Miss Mason," Caesar begins,

"Please Caesar call me Johanna," I reply, almost cringing visibly myself at the fakeness lining my tone.

Caesar laughs before patting my knee reassuringly, "So Johanna, we really didn't expect to see you sitting here in this red chair. After seeing your blubbering interview and a training score of 4, I can't imagine many people put bets in your favour! However, here you are. What happened to that girl we knew in the games?"

"Well Caesar," I pause and think briefly about my reply, "the Johanna before the games was never the real me. I played the act of a damsel in distress so I was forgettable, the other tributes surely wouldn't focus their time and energy on me if I wasn't a threat to them."

"What you're trying to say is, you had a strategy right from the very moment your name was drawn from the bowl?"

I laugh, "My mother always told me to be prepared so I had one planned just in case, it seems to have paid off."

The audience laugh almost robotically as Caesar and I trade blows, I know those I care about at home again will see through my act instantly but it seems to please those in the Capitol so I keep it up.

"You mentioned your mother always told you to be prepared, did any of your other loved ones give you any advice?" Caesar asked raising an eyebrow dramatically.

"My father made it clear that I was to do whatever it took to make it back to my parents, I think that was what spurred me on in the arena. The thought of returning to those I love and care about."

Caesar smiles again almost encouragingly, "What though, do you think your parents will think of the Johanna you have become?"

I freeze at his words. I had not considered the repercussions that my vicious behavior in the games could cause for my family, would I still be their Johanna? Or would I now be nothing more than a murderer that was no longer their daughter?

The silence is deafening and it hangs in the air heavily, Caesar senses the awkwardness and quickly changes the subject, "Ah Johanna it is time for our dear President Snow to present you with your Victor's crown."

The crowd cheer again and Caesar offers me his hand, helping me from my seat. I stand, smoothing my long green dress, vines of fake poison ivy wrapped round my arms for decoration. The vines make me feel uncomfortable, almost representing the poisonous grip the Capitol have over my life now since joining the elite group of victors.

I walk slowly towards President Snow, his snake-like eyes stare at me intensely, a mouse bravely entering the den of its predator. As I get closer the overwhelming scent of roses fills my nostrils and he smiles knowingly.

"Miss Mason," he says politely, "What a pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh."

"I can only say the same, it is an honor to finally meet our incredible presid-"

He laughs and lowers his voice, "Be careful with the game you are playing Miss Mason, remember if you play with fire, you are bound to get burned."

He holds a golden crown of two intertwined branches in his hands, gently placing it upon my head. The crowd scream and cheer as the president and I turn and wave out to them. The crown feels heavy and alien on my head and I have to resist the urge to tear it off and throw it away.

I shivered as President Snow once more whispered in my ear, "Remember, you belong to the Capitol now."


End file.
